


For Vagonya GC

by livmm1734



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, bottom tarjei, but like my first time writing it, shitty oneshot thing lol, so be gentle, this is smut, top henrik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: enjoy this little hungry children





	For Vagonya GC

Tarjei had his ass in the air, propped on his elbows, and was in tears. He hadn't been this overstimulated in weeks, Henrik usually isn't patient enough to keep the foreplay going like this but for some reason tonight was just one of those nights. He'd had four fingers in his stretched out hole for over an hour, fucking him hard and fast till he's about to tip over the edge before pulling out quickly, bringing him back everytime. He kept repeating over and over he needed to come but he knew Henrik wouldn't relent till he felt like it.  
"You're doing so good, baby. Taking daddy's fingers so well, aren't you?"  
When Tarjei didn't answer, he felt a sharp slap fall on his asscheek. He lurched forward with a gasp, his dick squirting precum on the blanket beneath him.  
"I said 'aren't you?'" Henrik repeated, lowering his voice.  
"Yes daddy, always take what you give me. You give it so good- ahhhh."  
He let out a moan as his fingers pressed against his prostate. His thighs were shaking so hard he was surprised he was still upright.  
"Can I come, daddy, pleaseeeee?" he gasped out after a particularly hard thrust.  
"No you're going to come on my cock."  
Isak felt a tear slide down his cheek but he nodded his head.  
He felt the fingers withdraw from him and he gasped at the sudden emptiness.  
The feeling didn't last long, however, because he felt a blunt pressure at his stretched hole before he felt Henrik's hands on his hips and his dick being roughly shoved all the way in. He screamed at the sudden intrusion and was pushed a little up the bed. Henrik set a brutal pace, not giving Tarjei any time to adjust to his size. He was clawing at the sheets and pulling his own hair and reaching behind him to scratch at Henrik's thigh, crying and babbling incoherently as his prostate was nailed over and over again. A mix of "please daddy", "henrik!", "i'm so close" and "ohmyfuckinggod" falling from his lips like a mantra. Henrik grinned to himself and kept going, thighs burning with the force of his thrusts.  
After a few more particularly hard ones, he felt Tarjei tense up beneath him, "Please daddy can I come, please, please ohmygod fuck PLEASE!"  
"Yes baby come for me."  
Tarjei screamed as he came apart beneath him, shaking and hips jerking, trying to get away as Henrik fucked him through his orgasm. The feeling of Tarjei clenching around him and his sobs were enough to pull him over the edge too. He buried himself as deep as he could as he came inside his baby. He pulled out once he caught his breath and slapped Tarjei's thicc ass before he got up to clean them off.


End file.
